


Экспонат

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020
Summary: Борис уставший вампир, который познал дзен и полетел в Питер любоваться дождями, а перелет оказался интересным и с последствиями.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Экспонат

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/722287)
> 
> Рвань в повествовании. Скачки мыслей. Жажда хэппи-энда.

Подводя итоги, в голову приходят только мелочи вроде холодного дождя в воскресенье и жаркого лета тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатого года. Жизнь проносится, не соблюдая хронологию и скоростной режим. Память вырывает кадры из прошлого, лелея их, приукрашивая. Меня буквально тошнит от вспышек красного, желтого и фиолетового, но желудок пуст и рот открывается вхолостую. Сны наяву: смешная кошка с разными глазами, куцая то ли специально, то ли по невезучести. В ушах звенит ее дребезжащее мяуканье, от которого невольно чувствуешь себя виноватым. На языке вкус крови и скатавшаяся грязная шерсть. Мой первый голод был жестоким, я плакал над окоченевшей тушкой, запустив нос в потускневший мех. Дела давно минувших дней. Дальше, пожалуйста.

Засыпанный песком мальчишка, сухой как пустыня, вполне мог быть выдумкой. Он лежал на дороге, раскинув руки, пожирая звездное небо немигающими, совершенно черными глазами. Кушать кислоту в столь юном возрасте, не лучшее решение, но с другой стороны, я был старше и кушал людей.  
Я закопал его в песок, по самую шею, просто не придумав ничего лучше. Он мог встать, пойти на дорогу и вляпаться в неприятности. Он мог, он уже порывался, чувствуя мое присутствие. Меня не интересовало его одурманенное тело, но других хищников могло. Например — людей, вот где Потрошителей искать не надо. Дай им пустыню, дай им ребенка, остальное дело техники. Телефонная будка, монетка в кармане, пересохшее до трещин горло. Так поступают законопослушные граждане, они хрипят в трубку: раскопайте ребенка, товарищи полицейские. Ребенок явно головой стукнутый.  
Я не рассказал полицейским, что напоследок потрепал его сальные лохмы и поцеловал в лоб. 

Оно того стоило. Я говорю себе приятные вещи, когда не совершаю гадостей.

Что еще? Неработающий вентилятор, закрепленный на потолке. Возмутительная подробность. Неработающий вентилятор в отеле на три звезды. Не в придорожном хостеле, где само наличие вентилятора считается чем-то вроде роскоши, а в полноценном пентхаусе с видом на океан. Не такой, как показывают в фильмах: не лазоревый и даже не синий, скорее грязно-зеленый, бушующий монстр, готовый сожрать с костями и требухой.

Как по команде, следующий кадр излучает нечто повседневное, максимально приземленное. Я говорю подсознанию спасибо и наслаждаюсь затишьем.

Обои в зеленый горошек, продавленный матрас и мятые простыни, не простиранные, не проглаженные, пахнущие разочарованием. Такие всегда пахнут разочарованием, главное не путать с усталостью...

Кто-то врезается в меня, стряхивая наваждение одно за другим. Мальчики, кошки, неработающие вентиляторы падают и разбиваются. Спасибо грубоватому соседу по очереди. Администратор еще раз пролистывает паспорт, отрывает часть билета и приглашает на посадку. Моя тень улыбается, забирает документы и клянется чуть не вслух: до покоя всего ничего! Нам лететь почти одиннадцать часов, хоть завспоминайся.

Пилот самолета пьян и его помощник это чувствует. Если что-то пойдет не по плану, у него-то хватит умений и доблести! Второй пилот непроходимый тупица, но тупица исполнительный. Сквозь тонкую перегородку слышно осуждающее покашливание, следом еще более осуждающее молчание. Второй пилот наверняка говорит себе, что это последний раз, по завершению рейса он, полный праведного гнева, пойдет писать рапорт куда надо. Именно, сэр, напишет, а лучше напечатает, в самой жесткой и профессиональной манере. Судя по тому, как благоухает второй пилот, духи ему выбирает либо сестра, либо мама. Несуразная сладкая вонь, подходящая разве что вдове-затворнице.

На фоне контраста я невольно проникаюсь симпатией к командиру экипажа, излучающему сквозь похмелье энергетику тихой уверенности. Уверенности, что до завтра из присутствующих никто не доживет.

Обрывки чужих мыслей отдают семейными дрязгами, даже разводом, но как человек, ни разу не сталкивающийся с этим злом напрямую, я вполне мог ошибаться. Вдруг кто-то умер, переехал или назвал пилота дураком? Поэтому он прошел досмотр, а потом заглянул в туалет и хлебнул из припрятанной фляжки. Осушил малышку в пару глотков, зажевал тремя пластинками приторно сладкой жвачки. Тот случай, когда маскировка выдает с головой.

Я прожил долгую жизнь, если наше судно пойдет ко дну, то пусть идет, туда ему и дорога.

Длинноногая стюардесса в элегантном костюме доходчиво и без слов объясняет куда бежать, куда дышать, в случае аварии. Молодая, цветущая девочка, красная помада ей к лицу, впрочем, ее коллеге тоже. Куколки, выпущенные с конвейера лет так двадцать назад. В одинаковых формах, с одинаковыми улыбками. Почти синхронными пассами гипнотизируют и привлекают внимание на себя. Добрые лица излучают общую мысль момента: «сосредоточьтесь, любезные, речь идет о вашей гипотетической смерти, приятного полета. Спасибо за выбор нашей авиакомпании и идите к черту!». Улыбка каждому, улыбка мне, так и не пристегнувшемуся пассажиру бизнес класса.

Горько вздохнув, вслепую тянусь за ремнем и, не рассчитав амплитуды, обхватываю расслабленно свисающее запястье. Изящные линии, дерни я чуть сильнее и вывих гарантирован. Приличия ради поднимаю глаза, ожидая увидеть стареющего музыканта, они-то славятся птичьими косточками. С возрастом промахнулся, с профессией тоже. Молод, слишком молод, чтобы вести себя так спокойно. Открытое лицо, по-детски надутые губы и совершенно беззащитный взгляд, подчеркнутый массивной оправой очков. Весь его вид направлен на то, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Если бы не конфуз с ремешком, то так бы оно и было. Я в упор не помню, как уступал ему место, он сидел как влитой, как часть самолета. Памятник имени безымянного клерка, скончавшегося от скуки.  
За размышлениями я так и не выпустил его руки, а он, из приличия или великого терпения, ничего не предпринимал. Более того, демонстративно отвернулся, прикрыв глаза. Сбившийся пульс выравнивался, я чувствовал гладкую волну крови и не мог не восхититься такой редкой хладнокровностью.

Не встретив особого сопротивления, поймав азарт охотника, я поудобнее перехватил руку. Нежнее, вежливее, словно чуткий доктор, приставленный к умирающему.

Мы и сидели, словно приклеенные друг к дружке. Голова, полная под завязку грузом долголетия вдруг стала пустой и невыносимо легкой. Я думать забыл о пьяном пилоте и красной помаде, когда на мое жесткое плечо улеглись. Один-один, приятель. По крайней мере, я мог с уверенностью сказать, что случившееся — акт доверия, потому что хладнокровный незнакомец спал.

Идеально выверенный наклон тела при полной расслабленности, так могут только солдаты и солдаты параноики.

Со стороны наша парочка выглядела максимально по-гейски, не хватало только на колени друг другу сесть, чисто случайно. Конечно, подобные случайности пресекаются на корню, да и неудобно с такими креслами лазить по чужим коленям. Решено. Нажимаю на кнопку вызова, прежде чем оформляется конечная идея.

Подошедшая стюардесса увидела мольбу в моем взгляде, телепатически уловила суть проблемы. Я дал ей разрешение действовать, хотя не имел такого права. Через пять минут над нами кружили заботливые женские руки, укрывая фирменным пледом. Обычно едва хватало на ребенка, но тут видимо раскопали плед специально для молодоженов. Двухместный.

Идиллия была полной, а капитан все еще пьяным, впервые за эту долгую ночь мне было насрать на печальные исходы. Кошки. Мальчишки, вентиляторы? Не было таких. На плече моем дремлет тревожная пташка. Очки с пташки то и дело спадают, не выдержав, я снимаю их и закладываю в карман пиджака. Цепляюсь за портмоне и, повинуясь первобытному желанию, присваиваю его себе. Визитки на имя Теодора Декера, несколько штук, не наберется и десяти — либо бизнес процветает, либо товар штучный. Посапывает обычный человек, из плоти и крови, с именем и фамилией, есть даже адрес. Беглого взгляда хватает, чтобы запомнить номер телефона, название улицы и дом. Про себя я сокращаю громоздкое имечко до мягкого «Тео», вот проснется и будет обратно Теодором, но пока ресницы трепещут, а рот бормочет глупости сквозь сон, разрешены смягчения.

Через пять часов Тео ненадолго просыпается: пошатываясь, идет в уборную, а по возвращению без каких либо вопросов забирается обратно под плед, прислоняет помятую щеку и продолжает видеть приятные сны. На автомате ищу его запястье, потому что за пять часов привык и испытываю что-то вроде тоски.

Установившаяся гармония рушится, когда во время очередного участка турбулентности нас встряхивает особенно сильно. Тео вздрагивает так сильно, что любовно уложенный плед спадает, рука сжимается в кулак, дыхание учащается. Я, в отличие от остальных, знаю, что наши жизни в руках у чувака с похмельем. Повинуясь инстинкту, а может банальному страху, утыкаюсь в светлую макушку. Шепчу что-то ласковое, используя запрещенный прием речевого гипноза. Громкое словосочетание. Каждая уважающая себя мать владеет таким гипнозом, и у любой получилось бы в разы лучше. Но я знаю только одну колыбельную, спетая всего раз, она заедает в голове на оставшиеся пять часов.

Спи, мой милый,

С неба дам тебе звезду,

Все-все детки спят,

И плохие детки спят,

Все спят дети,

Только ты не спишь,

А-а-а-а...

Жили-были два котенка...

*

Официально мы так и не познакомились. Я знал о нем многое, а он исчез, не желая знать обо мне ничего. Обо мне, человеке, который десять часов держал его за руку, служил верной подушкой и пел ему колыбельные! Не могло же мне все это померещиться? С ужасом понимаю — могло.

Трясу головой в надежде, что это сработает, но это не работает. Потому что Тео не выдумка и даже не иллюзия. Как назло выплывает из ниоткуда знакомая макушка. Не то что знакомая, родная и единственная в своем роде. Я же пялился в нее столько времени, мог каждому волоску имя дать и прозвище: прямой, косой, торчок.

Серое пальто в толпе пестро разодетых туристов, идеальная мишень, тем более обезоруженная. Конечно, его очки были у меня, я вспомнил об этом, только когда столкнулся с расфокусированным взглядом и остался незамеченным.

Теодор подслеповато щурился от яркого света, чуть ли не рукой прикрывался. Жест беспомощности, я его сфотографировал и оставил на долгую память. Растерянный взгляд, хаотично шарящие по карманам пальцы. Приехали. Теперь надо всего сохранять, от макушки до пяток.

Мне стыдно и хорошо одновременно. Я как будто случайно сотворил шедевр, а его не оценили, потому что не то место, не то время.

В аэропортах тьма простачков, только руку протяни, улыбку оскаль и уводи готовенького. Смена часовых поясов, расставания с детьми, женами, родными запахами заставляют человека ослабить бдительность. В их вежливой, вечно настороженной броне из паранойи образовываются бреши. Любой бы подошел для прощальной трапезы великой примадонны Бориса. Будем откровенны, я не испытывал особого сожаления, вспарывая артерии, в конце концов никто не умер. Навык пришел со временем, но лет пятнадцать назад разыскивали, называли всякими страшными словами, даже в новостях фоторобот показывали. Дерьмовый, к слову, фоторобот. Времена известности сказались на фигуре и предпочтениях, на манере отлова.

Схему коротило, ноги просто не шли, а язык едва слушался. Я мог только смотреть, ведь шедевры лапают только вандалы. Но я с этим закончил, я больше не вандал, а ценитель-созерцатель, и куда сдавать деньги на благотворительность?

Охота становится интересной, когда моего, приехали, уже моего, мужчину перехватывает полноватый хмырь в перстнях. Громким голосом, отвратительно коверкая речь, пингвин восклицает:

— Тео, я не верил, что ты приедешь. Где твои очки?

Тучный старикашка продолжает крутиться как вокруг новогодней елки, восклицает, и от его высокого голоса у бессмертного меня скоро прихватит сердце.

— Вырос, возмужал! Это что, запонки? Только вдумайтесь, каков франт!

Тео красивый, когда улыбается и смущенно опускает глаза. Он притворяется, что умеет носить дорогие пальто, на самом деле — не умеет и не любит. Мне нравится и не нравится эта деталь одновременно. Любовь почти готова расцвести, но коротышка уводит добычу у меня из-под носа, причем без особых усилий.

Соблюдая дистанцию выхожу следом. Следом — теперь мое второе я. Сажусь в такси и вежливо прошу:

— За машинкой, шеф. По денежке не обижу.

Странно, они едут знакомой дорогой, не в полный достопримечательностей центр, не в респектабельный, заполненный отелями район. Подступает тревога, когда машина с будущей едой останавливается у потрёпанной многоэтажки. У моего дома, у моего подъезда.

Грустно, на своей территории убивать нельзя — не гадь, где кушаешь, или что-то вроде того.

Некоторое время приходится стоять в стороне. Сидящие на лавочках старушки давно окрестили меня сутенёром, наркоманом и вообще пропащим человеком. Перед Тео мне такая реклама нахуй не нужна.

Время шло, количество старушек увеличивалось. Они ворковали, вытянув тощие, совершенно не привлекательные шеи. Лучше сказать — не аппетитные. Старые гарпии выглядывали симпатичного мальчика и молились, чтобы его монтировкой не пристукнули и не споили маленького.

Увидев меня, притаившегося в кустах злодея, старушки приветственно зашипели, я отсалютовал им подобранной под ногами бутылкой пива. Сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, потом она на тебя.

Через пару часов ожидания я смирился, что моя иностранная муза не выйдет. Плюнув на предосторожности, достал украденный бумажник. Денег не густо, старые добрые доллары, несколько купюр евро. Ни одного отечественного рубля. Парочка фотографий и корешок от билета. Скукота — можно вернуть. Видимо, документы Тео все же носил поближе к телу. Не совсем он и лопух.

Осталось вычислить квартиру, но с этим проще. Versace, древесные нотки и капелька цитруса —терпкий и мягкий одновременно. Я не пойду, а полечу по этому дорогому аромату, перескакивая лесенки, не держась за перила. Кажется, у этого бренда не самая веселая история, но какая именно, я не помнил. У всех нас, если копнуть, история выходит не веселой.

Я уже было подобрался к заветному подъезду, но открыть не успел- навстречу выскочил тот самый коротышка. В нем не осталось прежнего лоска и задора, пухлый добряк испарился, а новое существо пялило глаза, бормотало проклятия и не замечало, что рядом стоит смерть, то бишь я.

Не замечает, слишком торопится уйти. Перебирает короткими ножками, а расстояние между нами почти не сокращается.

Как только конкурент скрывается из вида, иду на второй заход, причем с улыбкой на лице. Мой враг повержен, мотается по городу, вязнет дорогой обувью в апрельской грязи. Ищет попутку, такси, душевное спокойствие и не находит. В приступе облегчения я прислоняюсь к холодной двери и, в этот миг любовь не просто расцветает — бьет наотмашь.

Нормальный человек от такого удара мог получить не хилое сотрясение. Я не сразу понял, что лежу в грязной луже, окурки и харчки мои лучшие друзья. Куда там понимать? Надо мной склонился херувим из самолета. Речь сбивчивая, с вплетениями русского и плавным переходом на английский, я улавливаю только интонации, потому что в ушах шумит. Бешеный океан из прошлого — ты до меня добрался и сожрал.

Тео запускает руки в мои волосы, наплевав на грязь, проверяет, нет ли крови. Крови, разумеется, нет.

— Нормально! Живой, да не пачкайся ты об меня! Инглиш, спик инглишь. Ну ё—моё!

Тео должен успокоиться, досчитать до десяти, вдохнуть верхом, выдохнуть низом. Боря полиглот, ибо кушал англичан, китайцев, португальцев. От воспоминаний пробирает на смех, сдержать себя решительно невозможно. Внезапный хохот отпугивает, Тео испуганно отскакивает, начинает рыскать по карманам, ищет очки, а очки-то у меня. У меня его блядские очки!

— К врачу, надо к врачу...

— Да плюнь, я ведь как раз по адресу. Бумажник обронил, растяпа! Сейчас, уно моменто!

Жестом фокусника извлекаю краденое. Хотя бы часть.

Тео растерянно хлопает глазами, а потом неуверенно берется за край бумажника. Как будто ему хотят вернуть что-то ядовитое, но, я все равно делаю вид, что польщен:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Обронил... в самолете?

— А где же еще. Я там порылся, но не брал ничего, честное слово. Позвонить хотел, а потом на такси увязался.

Хочешь убедительно соврать, не договори десять процентов ключевой правды.

— И вы за мной ехали?

— Что сказать, я романтик.

Пиздёж чистой воды, спасибо сломанному носу, у Тео явно отключился мозг от переживаний.

— Я вас чуть не убил.

— У нас, знаешь, как говорят? Чуть не считается.

Простуда упырям не грозит и все же, Декер собирает меня по кусочкам, как фарфоровую статуэтку. Чувствуется опыт, движения выверены и совершенно нейтральны.

Мне даже не надо пользоваться вампирскими примочками. Он замирает сам по себе враз обессиленный и грустный. Как будто до этого жизнь только и делала, что била его, а я стал последней каплей в череде невезений.

— Не знаю, что делать, простите.

Готов поспорить, в его глазах промелькнула слякоть. Пора заканчивать театр, иначе новому знакомому захочется собрать вещички и рвануть прочь из сумасшедшей страны, где кошельки крадут, носы подставляют, и вообще каждый первый романтик до дома преследует.

— Нормально, чего ты раскис? Я жив-здоров, хоть сейчас в космос!

Чушь несу, кристальную как слеза младенца чушь. Тео только приехал, а уже научился нервно курить в форточку. От него пахнет табаком, горьким, нашим.

Закругляем тактику живчика, строим из себя жертву. Вскрикнув, обхватываю голову, припадаю на совершенно здоровое колено. Перестарался, меня готовы нести на руках до лавочки. Хорошо хоть бабки скрылись по своим норам. Некому наплести доверчивому иностранцу, что его приятель сутенер, наркоман и пропащий человек.

Из глубины нагрудного кармана Тео извлекает пачку сигарет. Угадал, наши. Деньги он не разменял, а сигареты где-то добыл. Ушлый америкашка!

— Я закурю, не против?

— Нисколько.

— Угостить вас?

Тео прикуривает две сигареты за раз, одну протягивает мне без всякой задней мысли. Как давно я позволял себе такие тихие сигареты наедине с кем-то. Думать о непрямых поцелуях и отпечатках губ на фильтре.

— Ну... чем занимаетесь в свободное от мордобоя время?

Растерянность проступала явственно даже в сгущающемся сумраке. Тео замялся, но темы менять не стал.

— Антиквариатом. Я совладелец небольшого магазинчика.

— Мебель, статуэтки, пуфики?

— Что-то вроде этого. Да. Пуфики...

Тео произнес слово нараспев, выдыхая едкий дым в грязно-синее небо. С ним определенно что-то не так.

— Проблемы? Дядька, который перед тобой выскочил...

— Деловой партнер.

— Значит, сделка сорвалась? Улепетывал он, будь здоров.

— Нет. Да. Не знаю.

— Выражаешься совсем как русский.

— Спасибо.

Тео курит вдумчиво, делая паузы между затяжками. Витает где-то и грустит. На поверхности только безукоризненная вежливость и участие.

— Спасибо за бумажник. Еще раз.

— Точно не хочешь проверить все ли на месте?

— Зачем портить момент.

Первая искренняя улыбка, и ту едва разглядишь. Докурив до самого фильтра, он бросает окурок аккурат в мусорку. Пижон.

— Пойдемте в дом, насквозь сырой...

Я едва сдерживаюсь от шутки, что пошел бы за ним даже насквозь сухим.

— Борис. Мое имя, если что. Борис Павликовский. Это настоящее имя.

— Ты смешной, Борис.

Да, я смешной, потому что лет пятьдесят как не представлялся настоящим именем. У меня полный чемодан паспортов и шило в жопе, но ему знать не обязательно.


End file.
